halfmoonacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Recaps
A page to hold story recaps, as a general reminder for newbs. HMA I Solawind Page 50-250 - First off Sol Arrived at HMA, a fight broke out between Cyrus and another boy (whom im pretty sure has left) the results were as expected, Cyrus won and the other boy had some form of meager punishment. A days later, on a night to be Exact Sol Snuck out of the sun dorm to spy on the night student, they were playing a harmless game of Dodgeball, Sol walked in and sat down on the sidelines. To begin with Sol was just harmlessly reading His book on Seals, a common thing for him to do, when suddenly A boy named Darius (KingToten who has also left) Violently reacted Sol stopped immediately and checked what was wrong. (Darius had some hidden ability that was never revealed, and now kingToten has left the forums...) After discovering nothing much of interest Sol went back to sitting down, when he was asked to join in on the Dodgeball match as they were short on players, In a flashy display of powers the match soon became something a little more... (I dont remember who won...) -Skipping ahead a little here because either my mind is blank or nothing interesting happened here- A couple of days after whatever i have forgotten the Library incident took place, it involved quite a few characters (A few of whom have left) but what basically happened was someone planted a fake virus on the Library main computer... Anyways, Sol borrows a book just before this incident called "The Complete History of DarkBlood high" or something along those lines... anyways i think we just used that to fill in the plotholes for the name change, also it showed some brief history of the land from ages ago... (I might remember more later in which case ill PM you it, this goes for anything i leave out) After this not much new happened, this was around the point where a few students left, but we also gained a few new recruits! Hinata came around here. After this There was a sort of "Mini Arc" revolving around Darius, He used his Gutiar to play a song, which most people interacted with, also he got his hair dyed (Not a major thing...) and then the next night he played a song along with Sol who has a magical Light harp. next up was the Dead body incident (im telling you my side so i dont really know what the plot is) First off Sol Is out in the Woods, he loses a Summoning stone, but he eventually retrieves it, then he hears a scream of sorts, returning everyone is looking at the body of a dead girl (Not a student) also the body had some sort of significant markings on it... but i kind of have forgotten. (Sorry if this post is getting too long...) After that pretty much NOTHING happened for ages, until there was a council meeting, Cyrus and kate got called off to this meeting, upon their return the school dance was announced, and the Blood rune stuff has begun happening. -There was a Dark pulse, Sol, Robert and Lara (And zeke) felt it, the trio teamed up to find cyrus and find out what was happening, the found cyrus alright, and the towering golem that he and kate had been fighting, there has been countless attacks on the golem, yet to no avail, nothing seems to work... And this is pretty much it from my perspective. Category:History Category:OOC